5_nights_at_the_pizza_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Night One (FNATPP)
Night One is the first playable night in 5 Nights At The Pizza Place. Most of the animatronics aren't very active on this night, save for the Jalyssa Animatronic. Phone Call "Um, hello? Helloooo? Um, hello and welcome to Bryson's Pizzeria, and here you will work the night shift, with your friendly animatronics and cute decorations. Um, hold on, I gotta read this. Uh, yeah, it's a legal thing. Um, 'Welcome to Bryson's Pizzeria, a place where children's hopes and dreams come to life.' Yeah, everybody LOVES these animatronics, man. One kid actually got up on the stage and HUGGED one of them. Yeah, we get real good money outta these suckers... Um, these animatronics are programmed to search the place at night, sniff out the bad guys, y'know. The, The problem is, we weren't very specific with the coding, and, we accidentally set them to take out ANYBODY in the pizzeria after hours..... including you.... so that's why we installed these doors to help you get through your nights here. They are included with lights, so you can see these robots, and the occasional robber, but that's nothing to worry about. Those things DO have magnetic locks, you see. T-The kind that won't open back up unless prompted to, aka pressing the button, or if you run out of power. Yeah, power is a bit of a problem over here. We, um, our restaurant HAS seen better days, but we've seen worse, too. Anyway, yeah, we have a set amount of power we'd like to use during the night. In this day and age that the pizzeria is going through, we use electricity to power our robots, and when they run out, and let's say the nightguard would use TOO much power, we wouldn't be able to charge them, and our main attraction would be gone. Then, the kids would stop coming, meaning less money for us, which means less money for you. So, yeah, trying to get you more money for nearly getting yourself killed. What's that? We're not supposed to- ah, screw it. What I meant by "take out anyone in the restaurant"... yeah, I meant they will THROW YOU OUT OF THAT THING. We don't to get charged for murder, right? Well, as you've probably noticed, there are a bit of hazards around our location. When the robots throw you, you may hit your head on, say, a rock. All I have left to say is, it's all a matter of where you get tossed. Goodnight, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Strategy There is not much to this night, as only The Jalyssa Animatronic is very active. The Claudia Animatronic can also become active on this night, at around 4AM. You don't really need to use the cameras, and you can close the left door and most likely complete this night. Trivia * This is the easiest night in the game, as The Jalyssa Animatronic starts to move at 2AM. * The Steven Animatronic CAN become active on this night, but only if the player does not check the cameras very much. * The Jalyssa Animatronic is the most active animatronic on this night.